


think i wanna feel love

by MarkedMage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/pseuds/MarkedMage
Summary: Katara takes a study break. Zuko is all too happy to help.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208
Collections: Zutara Smut Exchange





	think i wanna feel love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Zutara smut exchange- not gifted to anyone because I already wrote one other and this wrote itself and I didn't know how to incorporate it. So boom, two smut fics, everyone's happy.
> 
> I literally have no idea what this is. I feel like I was in a haze writing this- it's the smuttiest and most explicit smut I've written in my life. Hope you guys enjoy!

_"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_in secret, between the shadow and the soul."_

_\- Pablo Neruda_ || _100 Love Sonnets_

~0~

The first press of his lips is sweet torture, the burning touch searing it's imprint across the skin of her inner thigh, raising bumps as he works his way up. Katara's breath, short and staccato, comes fast, her eyes drooping in pleasure.

"Are you good?" Zuko's voice, deep and raspy and aching with need, pulling away from her skin to tap his fingers against the curve of her hip. Two taps, a question to slow down, and Katara shakes her head, thighs shaking and burning. She looks down, hair spilling down over her shoulders, over her breasts, and the image of Zuko, laid bare under her, is seared into the fabric of her subconscious.

"Okay," he breathes, and his hand curls around her waist, pulling her jerking hips back down. She gasps, throwing an arm out to brace against the headboard, and Zuko presses his lips against her skin once more, brushing against the dripping folds of her center, making her keen.

"Z-Zuko," she breathes, and she feels him smirk, before the first swipe of her tongue leaves her arching into his touch and gasping his name. 

"Go ahead," Zuko murmurs, pulling away far enough to grin up at her, lips and chin glistening, eyes burning with lust. His fingers dig into her hip, blossoming petals blooming from under his nails, and she wordlessly digs a finger into his hair, desperately seeking that hot friction once more. "No one can hear you," she hears him say once more, and then his mouth is on her once more, tongue swiping across her folds, and she cries out, eyes slipping shut.

"Zuko," she cries, fingers tightening. He smiles against her, a hum tearing it's way through her core, and she moans, riding down on his lips and tongue until she can't even remember her own name. 

She opens her eyes, dazed blue bleeding into the narrowed gold of his gaze, and she trembles, slumping down against his mouth as waves of pleasure roll over her. He finds the little nub that makes her scream, core trembling, and his hand maps a way up her chest, cupping her breast and flicking at her nipple. Katara cries out, holding his head still, _right there_ , and moans out a steady plea of _Zuko Zuko Zuko._

"Come on, Katara," he whispers, pulling away far enough that she can see his lips, swollen and glistening, and his hand replaces his mouth, pressing and rubbing, dipping into her folds to collect the moisture that has gathered there. She shudders, mouth dropping open in pleasure, and he smirks, biting at her thigh and flicking her nipple. " _Come for me_."

"Zuko," she hears herself moan, and Zuko presses his lips back onto her, tongue flicking at her numb while his fingers work in tandem to tear moans from her throat. She shudders, crying out, and his hand on her breast tightens, rolling her nipple in-between his finger.

" _Mine,"_ Zuko whispers, but Katara is too far gone. One more flick of his tongue and a press of his fingers inside her has her coming undone, her head thrown back, back arched in pleasure, waves of heat flooding through her core. The orgasm hits hard, rolling over her in a relentless flood, and she can vaguely hear Zuko whispering _good girl,_ into the skin of her thigh, before she collapses.

He gently deposits her onto the mattress, propping himself over her so she can look up at him. He's bathed in a silvery glow, whether it's the light from the moon or the after effects of her orgasm distorting her vision, she doesn't know. What she does know is the hard press of Zuko's length pulsing against her thigh, and his golden eyes burning like little suns above her.

"You good?" He asks her, and she nods numbly. He chuckles, low and deep in his chest, and rolls away, flopping onto his back next to her. His hand fumbles, reaching for any bare skin, and snacks into her side before dropping to the sheets.

She snorts, and he sends her a withering glare. "Shut up," he grumbles. "I didn't just give you the best orgasm of your life just to mock me. Watch it, Katara, otherwise I'm not gonna do it again."

It's an empty threat, and they both know it. But she rolls over, presses kisses into the musky skin of his throat, and reaches for him, wrapping her hands around the hot length of him, and he sucks in a breath.

"Well then," she murmurs, smiling teasingly and propping herself up. He smiles, hands tender on her waist, but she feels him tremble as she leans down, pressing a kiss to his throat. "Let me make it up to you."

He moans as she trails a path down his skin, laving her tongue over the hard lines of his abs, the ridge of his vee. She bites at his hip, making him hiss, and she nudges his legs open, settling in the crook of his thighs, hands teasing. He lifts his head, eyes gleaming. "Katara," he manages as she draws near, and threads a hand through her hair. "You don't have-"

She swallows him down, and he chokes, throwing his head back and gripping the pillows with one hand, the other tightening its grip in her hair. She hums around him, feeling his thighs tensing around her, and smiles, pulling off with an audible _pop._

"You were saying?" She asks, he groans, rolling his eyes and giving her a baleful glade through slitted golden eyes. 

"Fuck, Katara, I swear to god-"

"Just Katara will do," she murmurs, and earns herself another glare. Before he can retort, she takes him in her hand, making him keen, and swallows him down once more, bobbing up and down, her hand catching what else she cannot reach. Which is, like, a lot, because Zuko is _big_ all around.

"Fucking tease," he mutters, but arches into her mouth, groaning as she swallows down as much as she can. She strokes with her hand, making him curse, and then she looks up at him, relaxing her mouth as much as she can. He lifts his head, eyes flooded with pleasure, and curses, thrusting lightly into her mouth. She moans around his hot length, feeling him long and thick in her throat, and reaches a hand down to touch herself, rubbing light circles around her clit while he gently thrusts into her mouth. 

"Fucking perfect," he mutters, touching her cheek. "So fucking perfect for me." He sounds so wrecked, so utterly blissed, and her hand trembles, pleasure rolling off her in waves. She moans, and swallows around him, making him curse, and his eyes grow dark.

After a few minutes, he pulls her off, cursing and thumbing at her red, swollen lips. "Spirits, Katara," he hisses, pulling her up to press kisses to her mouth. "Look at you. So fucking perfect, and all mine."

She whines, bereft and needy, and his hand drops, fingers teasing at her drenched folds. "Fuck, look at you," he breathes, and pulls at her hair so she's looking into his blown pupils. He smiles, swiping a finger across her clit, and she cries out, shuddering in his hand. "Look at you, all wrecked for me. Did blowing me do this to you?"

She nods, and arches into his touch as he crooks two fingers into her, hitting her just right. "Fuck, Katara, you're so hot. I can't believe it, you're all mine. So perfect, so perfect for me."

"Zuko," she breathes. "Please, I can't- I want-" she breaks off in a shattered cry as his thumb swipes at her clit, his fingers pumping steadily in and out of her. 

"Use your words, Katara," he whispers, and bites at her throat. 

"Please," she begs, and her fingers dig into the skin on his shoulders. "Fuck me."

His eyes glint, and Katara yelps as he throws her onto the mattress. "Roll over," he orders, tapping at her hip. She's wet and needy and dazed, but she manages to roll onto her stomach, head turned in his direction.

"Come here," he says, and grabs at her hip, pulling her up. She gasps, pillowing her head into her elbows, arching her back as he rubs a hand over her ass. "Fuck," he hisses, and she moans as he slaps at her skin, dips his fingers into her folds. "You're so fucking perfect, Katara," he breathes, and lines himself up. She feels the blunt length of him press into her, dipping into her folds, and keens, sinking into the mattress, chest heaving. 

"Please," she hears herself beg. "Zuko, _please."_

He snarls, taking a handful of hair and pulling her head back. She arches up, gasping, as he slams into her, and he presses a kiss to her cheek."You are so fucking amazing," he breathes, and pulls out slowly, only to slam back hard into her, making her bite her lip and gasp. "Don't do that," he says. "I want to hear you."

His free hand cups her breast, rolling her nipple, and she cries out. "Good girl," he nurnurs, and thrusts into her, fucking her hard. Her head is pulled back, wanton moans dripping from her lips like rain during the monsoon season, and he laves kisses over her face, bites her shoulder.

"Z-Zuko," she gasps, rolling her hips back. He stutters, hand loosening its grip in her hair, and she arches her back, desperate and needy for more. He feels so good inside her, hitting her deep and right and _perfect_ , but she needs more. "Please, I need-"

"I know," he says, and lets go of her hair. Her head drops back into her elbows, and he cups both of her breasts in his hands, pulling at her nipples, making her hiss. "I got you," he says, and reaches down to touch her, flicking her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck," she cries out, arching her back. "Fuck, Zuko, r-right-"

"Spirits, Katara," Zuko says, and his rhythm staggers, hips slamming more incessantly into her. "Look at you, absolutely wrecked. You're so perfect, spread out for me. Spirits, I can't get enough of you."

She cries out, legs tensing. There are stars behind her eyes, her mouth open in a soundless wail. He leans down, hand furiously working at her clit, and he hits something deep within her that has her crying out. "Fuck, Zuko, I'm- _fuck-"_

"That's it," he breathes into her ear, and mouths at the column of her throat. "Good girl. You can do it. Come for me, Katara."

"Zuko," she manages, and then the damn behind her eyelids bursts, starbursts exploding before her eyes, and she arches in a soundless scream, pleasure radiating from her core. She's babbling incoherently, _his name_ , she realizes, before slumping down into the mattress. She feels him thrust a few more times before he slams into her, cursing her name, and then he drops down next to her, chest heaving.

He wraps an arm around her as they slowly come back down, hearts returning to a gentle, even rhythm. Katara turns her head, wipes her sweaty hair out of her face, and meets Zuko's gentle gaze, pupils still blown out in pleasure.

"Hey," he murmurs, and pulls her closer, presses a soft kiss against her lips. "How was that?"

She blushes, buries her face into his shoulder, and feels him laugh. "Thanks for that," she murmurs, remembering why she came here in the first place. There's a mountain of textbooks and paperwork waiting for her at home, but there's something about Zuko's apartment that keeps her coming back. Her place is utilitarian and militaristic, but Zuko's is warm and comforting, and _he's_ here. 

"Of course," he rumbles, and presses a kiss to her hair. "I told you, I'm always a phone call away. Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

It warms her heart, that this boy is willing to go to such lengths for her. He's got an exam tomorrow- physics, last she checked- but he still answered her late night call, greeting her as she stormed, frazzled and stressed, up to his door. They're not even _something_ yet, although she'd like to be, but Katara is never one to push things, even when sometimes she should.

She sits up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He threads a hand through her hair, cupping the back of her neck, and pulls her in close. It's sweet, soft and gentle, even if his hands are rough and calloused, and she sighs. "I should go," she murmurs, and pulls away to meet his soft gaze. "You have an exam tomorrow and-"

"Stay," he tells her, and pulls her close. "I sleep better with you."

She hesitates. "Are you sure?" She asks, tentatively pushing at that boundary she never would have pushed before. But it's Zuko, a boy who always somehow makes her do things she never would have before, and he's sleepy and blissed and his hair is tousled and it's the most beautiful sight she's ever seen in her life. "I don't want-"

"I want," he says, and pulls her down, rolling them over to press her into the sheets. "I want so much, all of it with you. So please," he murmurs, and kisses her softly. "Stay. For me."

She sinks into his embrace. "Alright," she murmurs. "I'll stay."

He smiles, and rolls over, pulling the covers over them. "And Katara," he murmurs, pulling her into his hard chest, pressing a kiss into her temple. "Tomorrow night I'm taking you out. No ifs, ands, or buts. You hear?"

She smiles, and her heart flutters. "Like a date?" She asks.

He scoffs. "Idiot," he says, but his tone is gentle and teasing, playful really. "Of course it's a date, dummy."

"Okay," she says. "I'll go out on a date with you, Zuko."

He laughs. "Good girl," he breathes, and pulls her tight. "Now go to sleep. Heaven knows we both need it."

She laughs, and snuggles in close. He chucked against the back of her neck, presses a kiss against her hair, and she sighs, threading her fingers through his. She could get used to this, she realizes, as she drifts off. She definitely could.


End file.
